Kaiba Vs Doumyouji
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Fic written for a friend. This is what happens when Mokuba crosses the path of F4. Starts serious and then.............well, it's all down hill from there to extreme silliness.


**This fic was written for a friend who insisted that I put it on this site for others to read as they _might _also like it.**

**It combines my love of YuGiOh and her love of Hana Yori Dango, neither of which I own rights to :P**

**Kaiba Vs Doumyouji**

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba yelled as he entered his brother's mansion office without knocking.

"Yes otouto?" Kaiba sighed as he continued to type away on the keyboard of his laptop without looking up to view the younger boy, who was clearly annoyed with him again for some reason. There was no reply as he continued with his busy work schedule and eventually Kaiba's gaze landed upon Mokuba who now stood in front of his desk. His eyes narrowed. "Why are you dripping cake mixture in my office?"

"It's not cake mixture!" Mokuba nearly screamed at his brother as he wiped a big glob of flour and egg from his eyes which had dripped down from his mass of long, black, scruffy hair, almost every inch of him was covered in the same way. The mess landed on his brother's desk and Mokuba remained calm as Kaiba sent him an extremely annoyed glare. "If you think that I look a mess then you should take a look at the limo."

Hesitantly, Kaiba leaned back in his chair until it was just resting on its back two legs, and glanced out of the window behind him to see his limo parked in the driveway below. His once, nice, white, pristine limo was now badly dented, windows smashed, tires slashed and spray painted with several large red 'F4' tags on its bonnet and doors. Placing his chair back on four legs he turned his attention back to Mokuba. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Well, it started this morning as I was being driven to school." Mokuba began to tell his story as he seated himself down on the sofa in his brother's office only to receive another annoyed and disapproving glare. "We were passing by that high school for snobs."

Kaiba knew the place his brother spoke of, Eitoku Gakuen. It was a school were the extremely rich sent their children to be educated, the same place that Gozaburo had intended to send him, but luckily for Kaiba he had managed to _dispose_ of his stepfather before the old man had the chance to submit the application forms. There was no way he was going to be forced to spend yet more time with spoilt brats who hadn't earned their futures like him, he had fought hard for everything he owned since his parents had died.

"The chauffeur was just driving along and then out of nowhere this idiot with dark curly hair steps out in front of us." Mokuba continued. "We only just missed hitting him, and _he_ had the nerve to yell abuse at _us_ for _his _stupid mistake! Anyway, we ignored him, continued on to school and thought nothing more of it.

"When school ended, the chauffeur picked me up, as normal, and we started our journey, as normal, but then we got held up at traffic lights where some guys jumped out and spray painted the limo before they ran off. _Now_ I was cross, but still we continued and I figured that I'd use my allowance to have the limo cleaned so you wouldn't notice what had happened, but when we were about to pass by the snob school, '_they'_ were waiting."

"Who?" Kaiba asked curiously as he noted the way that his brother had emphasized on the word they.

"The entire school." Mokuba saw a look of surprise on his brother's face. "Hundreds of students blocked off our route and then ripped opened the doors to drag out the chauffeur and myself from the limo. Half of them attacked the limo whilst the other half surrounded and pelted us with water, flour and eggs. I tried to fend them off and make them stop which just caused several of them to resort to physical violence."

Kaiba had noticed the change in his little brother's voice as it had turned from annoyance to sadness over the course of his explanation of events and now concerned about what he had been told, rose up from his desk to approach Mokuba. "Why the hell wasn't the chauffeur protecting you?" he growled his thought out loud.

"He took a beating too." Mokuba replied with teary eyes as Kaiba cleared off some of the glop from his face to reveal cuts and bruises underneath. "Eventually I was held in place ready for the idiot with dark curly hair to strike me and then…." His voice wobbled as his brother peeled up the saturated shirt only to reveal more bruises covering his torso.

"Oh Mokie." Kaiba frowned at the sight of his brother's battered body. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." _What kind of a sick bastard attacks a twelve year old?_

"It's okay nii-sama." The younger brother winced from some slight pain as the older brother pulled him closer into a tight embrace. "The guy didn't lay a finger on me as there was a girl who got in his way and begged, well more like argued really, with him to let me go." Mokuba stopped trying to cover up using a brave face and broke down in his brother's arms, letting the tears fall to mix with the already soggy flour and egg mixture that now covered them both. "I was so scared."

"Don't worry otouto, I'll find out who was behind all this." Kaiba reassured. Memories of the times he had beaten the bullies who had made Mokuba's life a misery during their time at the orphanage began to rise in his mind, as well as the more recent events where his brother had been kidnapped on several occasions by various foes. _Nobody_ hurt his otouto and got away with it, he would track the culprits to the ends of the earth if needs be to make sure that they paid for hurting the only one he loved.

"They're called the F4." Mokuba mumbled from where his head rest against his brother's shoulder as he told Kaiba the facts that he had learnt during his ordeal. "They're the sons of the four most richest and powerful families in the country, excluding ourselves of course, and led by their leader; Doumyouji Tsukasa. If you anger them, then they'll just turn on you too, along with the rest of their followers, and I don't want you getting hurt so just forget about it."

"I'll be okay." Kaiba smiled at the concern that his little brother had over him. "They don't sound tough to me, just the usual cowards except with more money." He gently eased Mokuba from himself and wiped away the younger boy's tears along with more sloppy glop. "Don't I always succeed in everything that I do?"

_Except for beating Yugi at Duel Monsters. _Mokuba nodded in reply to his brother's question as he knew it to be true. Nobody _ever_ escaped the wrath of his nii-sama.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Kaiba kept Mokuba home from school and also didn't attend his own, Domino High. He had used some of his time to research the F4's leader and had been proved correct in his first thought about the boy being the heir to the same Doumyouji Corporate whom he himself had done business with several times in the past. A fond smile crossed his face as he remembered the middle aged female CEO.

Doumyouji-sama was cold, ruthless and had many other qualities which Kaiba had despised of in his stepfather, but still it was hard for him not to admire the woman and all she had achieved. Even in the modern day and age it was very uncommon to have a woman in such a high and powerful position. He stifled a laugh at the memory of the preposterous proposal she had made to him during their first meeting, were Doumyouji-sama had encouraged him to wed her daughter as a way of increasing his company's powers by joining a more 'permanent' business deal. As tempting as it had been to accept the offer which would then leave him free to expand his company by taking over another, he wasn't completely in-human as most people often thought and wouldn't marry just because it was 'convenient' for all parties involved. He also wasn't gullible either, which he assumed Doumyouji-sama had thought because of his youthful age. If she was just like his stepfather then she had only proposed the whole thing for her own beneficial needs, and he wasn't going to be toppled from his pedestal by some middle aged woman, or anyone else for that matter.

The smile faded from Kaiba's face as he focused back to his reason for waiting outside of the school for spoilt brats. He would never deal with Doumyouji Corporate ever again now that Mokuba had fallen victim to whatever sick game it was that Doumyouji-sama's son had involved him in. Soon he'd find the boy in question, along with his friends, and make them pay for the distress they had caused his brother. From underneath a tree at the sideway where he stood Kaiba began to see students leave the school building and now approached as he began his search for the F4.

As Kaiba made his way closer towards the entrance, his trademark sleeveless white coat flowing along behind him, many heads turned and murmurs could be heard as students recognised him. Well, it was hard to go unnoticed when just about everyone knew his face either as the young CEO of his own company and/or as the previous Duel Monsters champion. _Grr!_ Kaiba hated the word 'previous' that demoted him from his title which had been stolen by the spiky-haired rival. _One day Yugi, I will triumph and take back what is rightfully mine._

"Doumyouji-kun!" A high pitched chorus of female voices squealed, drawing Kaiba away from his thoughts and over to where three girls chased after a boy with dark curly hair. _Just the person I was looking for._ Kaiba sneered to himself as he altered his direction slightly.

"Get lost!" Doumyouji roared, tired of the endless annoyance that always seemed to follow him around. "You ugly witches, get out of my sight before I make you!" he raised his fist angrily which caused the girls to swoon before they ran off crying from a result of his coldness towards them.

Obviously faking their crying, the girls ran towards Kaiba and were almost about to pass by him when one of them noticed the CEO and stopped her two friends as she pointed to the stranger in their school. "Kaiba-kun!" they squealed together in the same annoying tone as before.

Kaiba hated the way that the girls' voices rang sharp through his ears and glared at them loathingly with his narrowed angry sapphire blue eyes. His glares had been known to make grown men cry, and almost instantly the three girls ran off as they forged more tears, which could quite possibly have been real, it was hard to tell. He watched them go before he returned his view back towards the boy with dark curly hair who had been joined by two more students during the time he had been distracted by the three whining girls.

One of the students was a girl who had her hair in two braids, hung down on either shoulder, and the other a boy, taller than Doumyouji, with red-brown hair. Doumyouji became annoyed with the girl and hit her on the arm only to be hit back twice as hard by her and then held back by the other boy as he fought to strike out at the girl for a second time. "Doumyouji-san!" Kaiba called out and interrupted the happy play-fight scene between the three friends.

"Huh?" Doumyouji had absolutely no idea who the person was that had called his name and was now striding speedily towards him. "Rui, Makino, do either of you know who this guy is?" Both of his friends nodded together. "Well, one of you tell _me _then!"

"That's Kaiba Seto." Makino frowned with confusion. "What's he doing here?"

"Who?" the dark curly haired boy still had no idea as to who the stranger was and it showed clearly through his facial expressions.

"The ex-champion of Duel Monsters and CEO of Kaiba Corp." Rui explained to his friend.

"Of course he is, I knew that." Doumyouji blurted as he tried to act like had known the whole time, though not convincing the other two. He turned back to the approaching boy and with a welcoming smile tried to impress the CEO with knowing who he was. "Kaiba-san."

"That's Kaiba-sama to you." Kaiba snapped as he came to a standstill in front of them, his eyes fixed dangerously on the dark curly haired boy.

"I didn't think it was possible, but we've just met someone more arrogant than Doumyouji." Makino sighed after hearing Kaiba demand that he be addressed in the highest respecting manner. Her head dropped down into the palm of her hand and she heard Rui chuckle behind her.

"Hey!" Doumyouji exclaimed at his girlfriend's remark. "I'm stood right here, so don't insult me."

"She's not insulting _you, _Tsukasa." Rui had to point out to his friend who could be so dense sometimes.

"Oh."

Kaiba remained unfazed by Makino's remark. He didn't need to be told he was arrogant, he already knew that he was, as well as self-centred, egotistic, cold, bitter the list just went on but he didn't have all day to just stand there and list his good points. He reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which he then thrust at the one he'd been waiting for all day. "For you."

"What's this?" Doumyouji looked blankly at the paper in his hands.

"That's the invoice for my brand new limo which I had to purchase in order to replace the one destroyed yesterday."

Makino peered across to see the sum of thirty-five million yen and nearly fainted. "That's an awful lot of money."

"Meh, that's pocket change." Doumyouji shrugged though he wondered just how he was going to explain it to his mother. Nah, he wouldn't have to, the rest of F4 would help bail him out. Looking back up at Kaiba, he smirked; "But if you need the money then your company can't be all that great."

"_My _company is one of the most successful empires there is." Kaiba replied calmly as he talked down to Doumyouji. "I _took _the disgraceful mess from my stepfather, _I _reshaped and built it up into what it is today _without_ any help whatsoever, _including _refusing your mother's request to marry your sister and merge _our_ empires."

"You and Tsubaki?" Doumyouji laughed at the thought and the paper was ripped from his hands by his friend and fellow F4 member.

"Why would you owe him this?" Rui asked his friend curiously but got no answer. "Tsukasa?" He demanded but still no answer as Doumyouji avoided his gaze so Rui changed tactics. "Makino?"

"He had Kaiba-kun's limo tagged." She mumbled unable to resist the boy's gaze.

"Traitorous woman!"

"Why did you tag the limo Tsukasa?" Rui's usually calm and placid voice hinted tones of disapproval for his friend's irrational use of their group's punishment conduct.

"It almost hit me earlier that day!" Doumyouji snapped not wanting to explain further.

"So because you're too incompetent to watch where you were going you felt the need to terrorise my otouto?" Kaiba growled. "He's only twelve years old you deranged moron!" He knew himself that Mokuba's age didn't matter; he'd still seek out the bullies regardless.

"Oh no, Tsukasa, you idiot." Rui sighed. Sometimes his friend just had no sense or morals whatsoever. "What happened to the boy?"

"Just the usual." Doumyouji shrugged. "Water, flour and eggs were thrown; a few of them beat his scrawny ass whilst they got ready to hold him for me." He received a disapproving look from Rui. "But I didn't touch him, I swear."

"Only because I stopped you!" Makino yelled angrily.

"It's your fault this whole thing happened in the first place!"

"Eh?" Makino was outraged even further as Doumyouji tried to place the blame on herself. "How do you figure that out in your idiotic world?"

"If I hadn't been so caught up watching you arrive to school then I would have seen the limo coming!" Doumyouji folded his arms and pouted like the spoilt, arrogant child that he was and saw the face of his beautiful angel staring at him in stunned amazement.

"Have you two quite finished?!" Kaiba interrupted the arguing lovebirds. He was on the verge of throwing his fists any moment now but held back the urge as he knew he was far above such stupidity to do so. "Since you chose to harass and injure my otouto you must now deal with me."

"If it's a fight you want then you're on!" Doumyouji perked up and raised his fists ready for the brawl.

"I don't resort to violence unless it's extremely necessary." Kaiba stated smugly. "I have other ways of getting my revenge."

"You mean that you're just too afraid of getting that pretty face of yours rearranged." Doumyouji sneered with his brown eyes peering through his dark curls that partially blocked his view.

A sly smile crept on Kaiba's face as his blue eyes glared back with amusement at the boy's eagerness to fight. _Screw the rules! _"Do you have any idea how many fangirls I have that would be willing to leap to my defence and stop you there in your tracks if you were to launch an attack on me?"

"Not as many as I do." Doumyouji laughed manically.

"Tsukasa, you don't have any fangirls." Rui reminded his friend as he interrupted the laughter and stood with his arms folded. "You had them all tagged in case any of them dared to criticized Makino, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Doumyouji lowered his fists slightly only to shrug and raise them fully again. "Then I'll have yours instead then Rui." He announced causing both Rui and Makino to drop their heads into their palms.

Kaiba watched as Doumyouji continued to try and stare him out and knew the perfect insult that would tip the boy over the edge into attacking him. "Momma's boy." He taunted.

Anger flashed in the dark curly haired boy's burning brown eyes as he drew a fist back ready to strike out but was held back by his childhood friend. "Let go of me Rui!" Doumyouji watched as Makino jumped in front of him ready to strike Kaiba as she knew how much the insult had hurt her boyfriend who hated his mother above all other things.

The smile on Kaiba's face widened from the sight of Makino about to attack him and then he heard a battle cry come from behind as a dark brown haired girl leapt out of nowhere to defend him. "What kept you?" he smirked.

"I finally rounded up all those fangirls for you and sent them to the remains of Kaiba Corp Island to battle it out to the death." The girl shouted over her shoulder. "The newer ones are being taken there even as we speak."

_Shit!_ He had forgotten all about his scheme to rid the world of the seemingly endless supply of rabid, drooling, yaoi-loving, extremely-over-obsessed female following that were purely after him for only one thing. _And they're not going to get it._ Of course this now left him at a disadvantage as the army he'd been relying on was now gone. _Oh well, at least one fangirl is better than no fangirls at all._ "Get her KG!"

Kaiba's one and only present fangirl swung out a fist that missed Makino as she jump back to avoid the blow from the crazed looking newcomer, who then tried again but this time stopped as a small plastic toy horse was waved in front of her, held by another dark haired girl. "Danielle?"

Doumyouji and Makino stared blankly at each other as they thought the same thing out loud. "Where did that girl come from?" They both turned their gaze to Rui who was now releasing his grip on Doumyouji.

"She's my fangirl." Rui explained and then sighed disappointingly. "She's the only one I have since Akira and Soujirou stole the rest from me as revenge for us overshadowing them as F4 members."

"Present for you Emma." Danielle smiled still waving around the My Little Pony. "But _only_ if you stop this fighting."

Emma's fist lowered as her eyes sparkled and she took the pony from her friend much to Kaiba's disgust. "I can't believe you're so easily bribed with a child's toy!" he growled. "What kind of a fangirl are you? Aren't you supposed to protect me until your dying breath?"

"But it's Peachy!" Emma whined waving her new toy in front of Kaiba's face. "Mexican Peachy?" she ventured after not getting a response from him, but still Kaiba remained silent.

"Looks like we win!" Doumyouji, Makino and Rui chorused together as they pulled down their eyelids and poked out their tongues.

Kaiba growled angrily at the three friends and turned his attention back to his fangirl. "Look KG, I'll buy you that pony you always wanted if you carry on fighting."

"Which one?"

"The Greek one that's sitting down."

"There's two of them so which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I'll buy you both!"

Emma turned to face her friend and sighed. "Sorry Danielle, but he wins."

_Yes!_ Kaiba rejoiced in his mind. That was easily done and it would only cost him around six hundred thousand yen for the bribe.

"I understand." Danielle sighed sadly at the fact Emma had been so easily bought with the promise of two of the rarest ponies known to MLP collectors. "I just thought that our friendship was worth more than that."

_No!_ Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing; the other girl hadn't just mentioned the F-word had she? "KG, cover your ears!"

"Our friendship?"

_Too late. _Kaiba's head forcefully hit the palm of his hand. He'd lost both battles.

Emma's eyes grew big and sparkly as she looked into her friend's eyes that sparkled back the same way as though they had both been transformed into chibis. They both hugged each other as showers of happy chibi tears erupted from their eyes. "Screw the ponies, I have a friend!" she sobbed.

"I don't get the joke reference, but ditto to that too!" Danielle laughed.

The two friends pulled apart and signalled to the others for a time out. They walked a short distance away from the four bemused anime characters and Emma whispered to Danielle; "I have to somehow bring this fic to an end now as I'm sure you'll agree, it's just getting extremely silly."

Danielle nodded, she was surprised she'd made it this far through the fic.

"So now I want you to take Hanazawa Rui and……" Emma saw a mischievous look appear on her friend's face. "I don't even wanna know want you plan to do, just take him away from here, Makino too." Danielle frowned at being told that the other girl had to tag along. "Okay, leave her here then." Emma sighed and saw her friend become happy again.

A cell phone started to ring and Makino swiftly answered it the moment she had removed it from her bag. "Hi Yuki." She smiled and then slowly it disappeared as she listened to her friend crying. "He did what? Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and began to race off from the boys who she turned to wave farewell to. "Yuki needs me right now, bye guys!"

"Hey, what about me?!" Doumyouji asked angrily as he watched his girlfriend race off to comfort her friend who had probably just been dumped again. "Useless woman!"

"I think we should let these two hard heads battle it out, don't you Hanazawa-kun?" Danielle asked and was shortly joined by Rui as he offered his arm for the girl to take hold of.

"Not you too?!" Doumyouji growled as his closest friend walked away and Kaiba sniggered.

"Here Tsukasa, take this." Rui pulled a shiny red apple from his bag and threw it to Doumyouji before he vanished from view with Danielle.

Doumyouji stared blankly at the apple that symbolised his friendship with Rui. A smile crept on his face. "Great idea!" He raised his arm and threw the apple to hit Kaiba hard in the face. _Ha!_

"Ouch!" The apple broke the CEO's nose upon impact.

"Argh!" Doumyouji found himself under attack as Peachy flew through the air and hit him.

"We're going to settle this like civilized people!" Emma shouted angrily at the two stubborn boys and retrieved her pony before taking the limo invoice from Doumyouji and tore it up.

"Whose side are you on?" Kaiba growled nursing his broken nose.

"Oh please, it's not the money you wanted." Emma rolled her eyes and turned to Doumyouji. "Apologise for hurting his otouto-san." She ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Because I say so!" Emma yelled as she grabbed Doumyouji's curls and pulled tightly.

"Get off, you stupid woman!" Doumyouji struggled and failed to break free. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He hissed the forced apology.

"That's better." Emma released her grip and walked back towards Kaiba. "Now accept the apology so we can go and end this fic."

"And if I don't." Kaiba crossed his arms refusing to be ordered around.

"Then you're going to cause my friend the pain of reading this ridiculous fic for even longer."

"My heart bleeds." Kaiba sneered.

Emma's teeth gritted at Kaiba's refusal. "Doe's the word _'Puppyshipping'_ mean anything to you?"

"You wouldn't dare." Kaiba smirked at the fanfic author's suggestion for her next fic where she'd pair him up with the annoying blonde.

"_Silentshipping?" _

"Now I know you're bluffing." Kaiba laughed as he knew the girl would never pair him up with the annoying blonde's sister, even if they had been the only two characters in the show.

"You're right." Emma sighed and then a malevolent smile appeared. "But I could just as easily turn my current fic into _'Mirrorshipping'_."

"Okay." Kaiba reluctantly caved as there was no way he was going to run the risk of being romantically paired with his stepbrother and then a thought hit him. "KG, you wrote this hideous fic right?"

"Yes." Emma replied. "I'll admit its lame but hey, I try."

"Then that means that you're the one I should actually be seeking revenge against for Mokuba's ordeal right at the beginning of this nonsense." Kaiba's eyes focused dangerously on the authoress for the suffering she'd put his brother through.

"Eh?" Emma jumped in surprise of Kaiba turning on her.

"She used us both?" Doumyouji asked confused from the extreme silliness that the fic had taken.

"Catch on fast don't you?" Kaiba smirked.

"You weren't much faster!"

"True." Kaiba admitted to Doumyouji. "This was just her pathetic attempt to get us together to punch each other's lights out."

"At least it wasn't yaoi." Emma laughed nervously as she backed away from both pairs of angry eyes that fell upon her.

"Shall we team up to get revenge?" The brown pair asked what the other was thinking.

"Just this once." The blue pair replied. "I don't want to make a habit of it."

_Bollocks! _Peachy flew threw the air again as Emma hurled the pony at the boys striding towards her and turned to run for her life.

**END**


End file.
